Poison's Garden
by MissMistress
Summary: He captured Harry's attention and looked after him when no one else would. But why does he have to keep secrets and lie about his whole life to him? Harry ways the pro and cons of telling a Muggle his whole life story. But now someone else might steal his special someone from him. Harry/OC/Draco SLASH


**This is my first story so I hope you like it. **

**WARNINGS-Slash, mentions of abuse, "bad" words. New warnings will be added at the beginning of the chapter if needed.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter it belong to its proper owner. But Oli's MINE :3 **

*~x~Miss Mistress~x~*

* * *

Oleander Larkspur walks slowly through his beloved garden. He stops every so often to kneel down in front of one of his plants to check it over and tend to it. He loved how his garden looked in the morning; the dew gently glistening on the delicate but deadly plants.

Spending all day here would be his idea of a perfect day. With the wind's cool caresses and the whispering words of the plants he would be content never leaving.

It has been sixteen years since he started it, and it has blossomed beautifully since. Most people probably wouldn't understand the love he has for these deadly plants, but it doesn't stop him from coming back here every day and every night and spending a majority of his day here.

His garden is full of deadly, toxic, and poisonous plants and flowers like belladonna,Delphinium, nightshade, hemlock, Devil's Breath and of course his namesake the beautiful Nerium Oleander.

He kneels down beside a young belladonna bush to inspect its tattered leaf. The smooth surface marred with little holes and discoloration. What could he doing this to it?

"Oli!"

A familiar mop of raven hair flashes through the gate and across his garden careful not to trample any of the plants. He knew better then to accidently harm one of Oleander's precious plants with his carelessness.

"Harry, what-" His question stops in his throat when he hears shouting coming from the direction Harry came from. He turns to Harry with a perfectly arched eyebrow and a slight smirk. What has his little Harry gotten into now?

"FREAK! Get back here!" A whale sized boy followed by three other run through the gate. As they come closer Harry hides further behind him, and under normal circumstances Oleander would have found Harry's child-like behaviour cute, but there was nothing 'cute' about this situation. Especially since they were heading straight through the garden.

"If you imbeciles are done stomping around like complete idiots, then maybe you would notice that you have just enter private property uninvited." Oleander says with a glare in their direction. Harry shivers behind him knowing all-to-well how it feels to have that icy glare pointed his way.

The three raging idiots stop short when they finally notice Oleander standing in-front of Harry protectively. A young man dressed head-to-toe in black with a pair charcoal eyes glaring icily from beneath his midnight locks he makes a very intimidating sight. Even his waist length hair doesn't make him look any less intimidating it, like always, is tied in a loose braid with a few locks loose in front of his face.

He looks fierce and not someone who a lot people want to mess with. And now these three have to deal with the full force of unshakable fury.

"My cousin…" The first one starts to say but his friend behind him gives him a quick jab. Oleander raises his eyebrow as the exchange quick whispers.

The first one clears his throat and starts again.

"My cousin ran off and I was worried that he might hurt someone. He's on break from his _special_ school and he is very troubled and I wanted to get him back and he just ran off again." Oleander can see the teen shake nervously as he continued to spit out lie after lie. "Have you seen him? We thought we saw him run this way."

He feels Harry grab a fist full of his shirt and lean closer against him until his forehead is tucked in between Oleander's shoulder blades.

"No, I have not. And now I would appreciate if you leave before you trample something that will take you a lifetime to repay." His glare turns darker at the mention of one of his plants being damaged by these oafs.

The three of them seem to get the hint and back out of the yard. Oleander turns around to face Harry, who lets go of his shirt, and guides him over to a bench at the edge of the garden. He loves how gorgeous it looks at this angle. The different colours blend beautifully together.

"So, what happened Avi?" He asked finally.

Harry was looking at his feet but looked up at the sound of the nickname he has grown to love.

"I was getting ready to go back to school and Dudley decided he wanted to give me a _proper_ goodbye." He noticed Harry grimace at the word 'proper' and he knew all too well of the treatment Harry received from his family, since he has had to treat a lot of cuts, bruises, sprains and broken bones. After the second time Harry came to him beaten and broken, and he asked to bring him to the hospital and Harry looked horrified at the idea, which told him enough not to ask questions and to just take care of Harry himself.

"When do you need to be at the train station?" He carefully takes Harry's arm into his hand, so he can inspect it for any new cuts or bruises. Softly he caresses the surface of the skin sometimes pressing in to check everything was in place.

"In three hours, but I don't know how I going to get there. The second I go back home Dudley will jump me and then I won't be going anywhere." Harry's voice is no higher than a whisper.

He gets up only to kneel down in front of Harry and continues his inspection on the other arm. He finds a small cut on the upper part of the arm. After making it clear that he must stay put, Oleander gets up to get some supplies and salves to treat and disinfect anything else he may find.

When he returns Harry hasn't moves an inch.

"By 'don't move' I meant 'don't leave', you are allowed to breath." He laughs when he sees the blush start to form on the raven's cheeks.

"Sorry." He looks down at his feet again.

He sighs. "Harry what are you sorry for? This will sting a little." He warned and dabs a bit of the paste onto the cut. Harry winces but makes no sound.

"So is there anything else I need to see to before I go."

Harry's head snaps Oleander's direction panic clear in his eyes. Harry probably thinks he is going to send him home.

"Where are you going?" He asks when Oleander gets up.

"I'm going to get your things." He says with a smirk.

*~&~MM~&~*

* * *

_Harry's POV_

I sat where Oli left me for a few minutes before the full realization of what he said hit me. He was going to my house to get my things. What did I just let him do?

Shit! Vernon is going to be even angrier with me and I'll never get back to school.

Oli has done so much for me already even when we met.

_FLASHBACK_

"_BOY!" Vernon yells from the other room._

"_Yes sir?" I reply._

"_Go tend to the garden. We are having guests over and I don't want them to see you. Bur I also want you spending your time being useful."_

_I don't argue and go outside to tend to Aunt Petunia's garden. She brags to everyone about how amazing her garden is compared to everyone else's, even though she has never so much as touched a single plant in it. I was the one who spends hours in it making it into the perfection it is now. But do I ever get the credit for it, or even acknowledged for my work? No not even once._

_This was not right. Sighing softly I make my way out of the house and towards the garden shed to grab my tools._

_After I get all I need I get down and start working. A few hours go by and the sun starts to get to me. It is shining directly above me and my shoulder and arms are starting to burn. _

_I get up wiping the sweat off my forehead. _

_I really need to get away from here for a bit. After putting back all the tools and checking to see that the Dursleys are still preoccupied with their guests, I make my way off the property and wander down the street._

_I have no idea where I am going, but I just need to get away from there. How much longer will I be able to do this? They are wearing me thin and treating me like a slave even house elves are treated better than me. _

"_Look out!" I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice the vehicle coming at me. A pair of arms wrap themselves around my waist and pulls me out of the way just in time._

_Gasping I try to comprehend what almost happened._

"_Thanks." I whisper to my saviour with a slight smile. "I'm Harry."_

_I hold out my hand to him. He laughs but takes my hand._

"_A pleasure to meet you Harry; I'm Oleander but I think we are close enough for you to call me Oli." He laughs again. Only when I feel his laugh vibrating through my back do I notice how close we were still. My cheeks flush and I ease myself out of his arms. _

"_Nice to meet you Oli."_

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

"Harry._ Harrrrrry._" Something pokes me in the ribs pulling me out of my memories. Oli is stands only a few feet away and I'm about to yell at him for seeking up on my when I notice what's beside him.

All of my stuff for school, my truck, is beside him. How did he get it? Wasn't it all locked up in the cupboard?

"If you get in my car; I can drive you to the train station and I think we can make it on time." He says turning away with a smirk. He grabs my trunk and starts walking to his car.

I just stand in shock for a few minutes after he's left to try and figure out what just happened.

"Harry, come on!" Oli's voice travels from the front lawn to where I am still standing; it knocks me out of my daze and I go to meet him.

"Coming!" I yell and I run to the car.

*~&~MM~&~*

* * *

"You have everything Harry?" Oli stands with his arms are crossed and he was leaning against his car.

"Yep." I nod but double check everything in my mind just to make sure.

"Okay then," He bends down to pick up my truck and easily lifts it off the ground. "Do I really need to tell you to get going, again?"

I follow behind Oli into the station and can't help but notice the obvious stares and the crowd parting in front of him. I guess he does look different than most teenage guys his age but I don't see anything about him that would cause this kind of reaction. Some of the girls we pass flushed and whispering to each other but kept sparing glances back at Oli.

I'm about to leave Oli and get on the train to will get me to school, when a hand on my shoulder stops me. Oli smiles and hugs me softly.

"Be careful, Avi. Please? For me?" I can see the worry in his eyes and I don't like seeing it there.

"I will. I promise." I feel his hand carding through my hair. These nice touches were always what I missed the most when I went away to Hogwarts. Hermione and Ron were my best friends but they never felt the need for these comforting touches. No one at Hogwarts hugs me or knows the right words to say to comfort me; none of them feel the need to go the distance.

Oli and mine's relationship quickly became one where I could come to him with anything. And he would always hug me when he felt like I need one and he knew the words that not only I wanted to here but what I needed to hear. Most days I don't know where I would be without him.

"Bye Oli." I pull away slowly extracting myself from his arms and turning towards the train.

"Not bye Harry, but see you soon." I smile back at him and keep walking until I can no longer see him.

I walk until I am standing on Platform 9 ¾ and getting on the train. I start looking for an empty compartment when I am pulled into one I was passing.

"There you are mate. We were wondering if you were coming." Ron lets go of my arm once we are in the compartment and the door is closed.

We talk about our summers and Ron tells me about the twins' shop and the stuff Charlie told them he did. Hermione didn't have much to say other than she finished all her summer studying and nagging us about not doing ours.

"Harry?" Ron asks.

"Yeah?"

"What's with the flower?" He must notice my confused expression because he laughs. Hermione rolls her eyes at Ron and moves closer. Her hand reaches up towards my hair to grab something. Her hand comes back down and in it is a delicate flower. A gasp escapes my lips when I see the familiar flower; it is black with red veins on the petals. A Devil's Breath Blossom, it is my favourite flower ever since Oli showed me it. It was his pride and joy and centerpiece of his garden since he crossbred his plants to create this beautifully deadly blossom.

"I don't recognize this flower. Where did you get it from?" Hermione examines the flower closer as if looking closer will reveal its identity.

"Oli…" I whisper not believing that Oli picked one of his precious flowers to give to me. My face flushes at the thought of being so special to him.

"Who's Oli?"

* * *

*~x~Miss Mistress~x~*

**I hope you like it! Remember, this is my first story so please be nice.**

**If you review Oli will give you one of his precious flowers**


End file.
